Scooby's Revolting adventure
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: The second installment in the Scooby's monster adventure series . Christina goes to work at Miss grim woods. With her gone Toralie and Revolta hatch a plan for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! So I'm back with another story in the Scooby's Monster Adventure series. If you haven't read Scooby's monster adventure read it first or you'll be greatly confused. Id like to thank DragonEmperor999 for their help.

..

* * *

Christina was so busy packing that she didn't hear anyone come into her room. She wasn't even aware of it until someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who"

"Um? Shaggy" Christina said.

Shaggy gave no response and just spun Christina around to face him.

"So tomorrow is your last day at Monster High?" he asked.

"Yeah and then it's off to Miss Grimwoods" Christina replied.

" Are you nervous?" Shaggy asked.

"A little" she confessed.

"Don't be you'll do great" Shaggy said.

"I hope so" Christina said.

"Well I've got a surprise for you" Shaggy said.

"What is it?" Christina asked.

"Open it and see" Shaggy answered handing her a box.

Christina took the box and opened it immediately. She lifted out a denim jacket with slits cut in it so her wings could fit through it.

"Do you like it?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes very, very much. Thank you Shaggy" Christina replied.

"I'm glad"

...

* * *

The next day at school Christina arrived at her locker to find a crowd had gathered.

"Uh can I help you guys?" She asked.

The crowd separated to reveal Shaggy leaning against her locker.

"Oh my gosh Shaggy! What are you doing here?" She squealed rushing over to him.

"I spoke to headmistress and she said that I could be here today since it your last day." Shaggy explained.

"Really? That's great!" Christina said happily.

While Christina and Shaggy were talking Toralie was watching with a scowl of disgust on her face. Since Shaggy and his friends had attended Monster High no one had spoken to Toralie. She hated it. Toralie blamed Christina for it entirely.

"Oh this is gonna be fun" she said with an evil smile.

…

* * *

At lunch all anyone could talk about was Christina's last day at Monster High. It was nearly overwhelming to her.

"Oh my gosh I cannot believe it's your last day Christina !" Frankie cried out as if suddenly remembering it.

"Me neither" Draculaura said agreeing with her friends.

"I wish I could be done with school " Cleo sighed.

"Yeah it's kind of nerve racking for me"Christina said.

"Like I said before you'll do great" Shaggy said.

Shaggy went to kiss Christina but unfortunately they both got soaked as Toralie dumped water on them.

"Like that is so not funny Toralie" Shaggy said pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"It was super funny" Toralie sneered.

"No Toralie it wast wasn't" came a voice from behind her.

Toralie turned around to find Headmistress Bloodgood standing behind her.

"You Toralie were warned that if you did something like this again you'd be suspended "

"I-I was only joking" Toralie stammered.

"You Toralie are suspended call your parents to pick you up" Headmistress said sternly.

Torralie shuffled behind Headmistress uncomfortably. Once they were gone Christina noticed Shaggy trying to wring the water out of his shirt. Then she noticed she was still sopping wet herself. She giggled at Shaggy's vain attempt to dry himself before she gently waved her hand drying them both off.

"Well that was unexpected" Draculaura said.

"This calls for a redo" Shaggy said before kissing Christina which in turn caused oohs and ahs from the girls around them.

Later when Christina got home she found a most welcome surprise. Her family was waiting for her. They had planned a party for her. Her friends were all there.

"We're going to miss you so much Christina" Lagona said before giving her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too but I'm here for now so let's have fun before I leave"

"I second that" Shaggy said coming over.

"So Toralie finally got suspended?" Velma asked.

"Yes" Christina replied.

"Well I say good ridence to her." Velma said.

…

* * *

"I'm going to miss you" Shaggy said later that day.

"I'm going to miss you too but you know you're always welcome" Christina replied.

They talked after that but neither was aware they were being watched.

…

* * *

So that concludes the first chapter but don't worry there's more to come. Review .


	2. Chapter 2

Toralie slammed the door behind her as she stepped into her house. She was fuming angry. She ignored her parents completely as she stomped down the basement stairs. She pushed open the heavy door at the other end of the basement to reveal stone room covered in cobwebs with a bubbling cauldron in the fireplace. She glanced around the room and smiled when she saw who she was looking for.

"Hi Mom" she said drawing the attention of the other monster in the room.

Revolta turned around and smiled.

"Toralie are you ditching school?" she asked.

"Nope I got suspended thanks to The Freak and her boyfriend" Toralie said with disgust.

"You mean Christina and Shaggy?" Revota asked her face changing to a look of disgust at the mention of Christina and Shaggy.

"Yep the same"

"Oh this simply won't do. I think it's about time we take action" Revolta said pacing the room.

"What do you have in mind?" Toralie asked walking over.

"Well.."

* * *

The next day Christina arrived at Miss Grimwood's school. She smiled as the broken down building came in to view. Dreary skies hung over the place in contrast with the orderly school next door. The drawbridge was down and the gates were open. Sibella was standing at the entrance to welcome her. As soon as Christina stepped out of the car she was crushed in a hug by her cousin.

"Oh my Gosh I can't believe it! Your're here!" Sibella shrieked excitedly.

"I know I can't believe it myself" Christina laughed.

"Come on let's go inside" Sibella said.

* * *

Once inside Christina was again attacked with hugs by the other girls.

"Christina you're here!" Winnie exclaimed.

"This is great" Phanty agreed.

"We've been waiting all day for you to get here" Tannis said.

"Yeah even Matches is excited." Elsa said.

"Speaking of Matches where is he?" Christina asked noticing the absence of the little dragon.

"He was just here" Winnie said.

"Yeah he was" Elsa agreed.

Just as everyone was going to look for Matches Christina felt something tugging on the her pant leg. She looked down to find Matches.

"Oh there you are Matches!" Christina said bending down to pet the dragon.

"Where were you?" Sibella asked Matches.

Matches pointed towards the kitchen.

"Oh you were helping Miss Grimwood?" Christina asked and the dragon nodded.

Miss Grimwood came out of the kitchen at the mention of her name.

"Hello Christina it's nice to see you"

"Nice to see you to Miss Grimwood"

"Now girls back up and give Christina some space" Miss Grimwood said since all the girls were clustered around Christina.

"May we show Christina her room now Miss Grimwood?" Winnie asked.

"Well okay" Miss Grimwood said after thinking.

Miss Grimwood chuckled as she watched the girls pull Christina out of the room. The girls pulled Christina to the end of the hall and opened the door. Christina's room was designed especially for her just like all the other girls. Their was a dresser pushed next to the closet door.. The bed was in the center of the room. It was nicely made up with a purple bedspread and sheets. Next to the bed was a small bedside table with a lamp sitting on top. An empty bookshelf was to the right of the bed. There was a desk to the left of the bed and a chest at the foot of the bed. Christina's bags were neatly stacked on the bed ready to be unpacked.

"Awe girls this is awesome" Christina said.

"See I told you she'd like it" Sibella remarked.

"So Christina tell us again how you stood up to Daphne" Tannis said.

"No girls it wouldn't be right we made amends I'm not about to bring up all the bad stuff"

"Well then tell us about you and Shaggy" Sibella said.

"Where should I start?"

"Tell us about when he kissed you" Elsa said.

"Yeah tell us" Phanty said.

"Well it was amazing and unexpected and wonderful" Christina said with a sigh.

"Time for lunch!" Miss Grimwood called.

"Yay lets eat" the girls said rushing to the table.

* * *

After everyone had eaten Miss Grimwood called a meeting to explain what was going to happen since Christina was there.

"You girls will alternate between classes. Christina will teach art and basic magic I'll teach history and math. We will co teach English, and dance"

"Okay" the girls nodded.

"Also there are now two gardens the main one and one so Christina can have fresh food to eat"

"Okay"

After that the girls were dismissed so that Christina and Miss Grimwood could prepare for the next day's classes. Once they were done Christina joined the girls in main room. They were talking about random things when a letter appeared on Christina's lap. This was usually how the Grimwood girls got and sent mail since there was no cellphone signal. All someone had to do was write the name of the school on the envelope.

"Who's it from Christina?" Sibella asked.

"Shaggy" Christina replied.

At the mention of Shaggy everyone clustered around Christina to read the letter. The letter said:

 _Christina and all who are looking over her shoulder._

 _How was your first day? I bet you were fantastic. I really miss you. I know it's only been a day but it feels like it's been forever since I saw you. It's going to be really hard not seeing you everyday. Today Velma said I was really distracted during our mystery. Well all I could think about was you so of course I was distracted. I hope the girls aren't being to much trouble ( especially you Winnie). I hope you have another fantastic day tomorrow. Go easy on her girls._

 _Love Shaggy._

"Awe" the girls sighed after Christina had finished reading.

"How do you think he knew that we'd be reading over your shoulder?" Winnie asked.

"Well he know you really well and besides he knew that as soon as his name was mentioned you'd want to see"

"That makes sense" Winnie shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile Frankie had gone to bed. As soon as she was asleep someone pulled a bag over her and disappeared taking Frankie.

* * *

 **That concludes chapter two. What did you think? Remember to** **review.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Christina woke up the next morning she found a new letter on her nightstand. This one was from Draculaura. Even though Christina wanted to read it she had to wait.

"Work comes first" she said to herself as she got out of bed.

She dressed quickly and made her way to the dining room for breakfast. All the girls were seated and awaiting breakfast.

"Hi Christina " they greeted in unison.

"Hi" Christina replied sitting down next to Tannis.

"Did you get a letter from Laura too Christina?" Sibella asked.

"Yes but I didn't read it yet" Christina said.

"Why?" Sibella asked.

"Work first"

"Breakfast is ready " Miss Grimwood said bringing the food into the dining room.

"Spoiled pancakes for everyone but Christina who gets tomato juice"

"Yay" everyone cheered.

* * *

After breakfast the first class the girls had was history which Christina time to get her lesson ready. The class after history was basic magic. Christina set out all the training wands and spell books. Then she checked to see where all the girls were in their studies. Which wasn't very far since they'd only _started_ a few weeks ago.

After history the girls stampeded into into the room eager to learn.

"What are we doing today?" Tannis asked.

"Well I was think I'm going to show you girls how to properly use the wands because Miss Grimwood said you need help"

" We know how to use them" Winnie said twirling hers between her fingers.

"Well for someone who knows how to use it you're holding it wrong " Christina said.

"Oh well how our you supposed to hold it?" Winnie asked slightly embarrassed.

"Like this" Christina said gently turning the wand right side up.

"Do you have a wand Christina?" Elsa asked.

"Yes but I prefer to use my hands"

"Can we see it?"Phantasma asked.

"Yes but after I show you we have to start the lesson okay" Christina said.

"Okay" they agreed.

So Christina showed them her wand. It was purple with a pink heart on top.

"Wow it's so pretty" Tannis said.

"Thanks but I really don't use it that much" Christina said while putting the wand away so she could start the lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile at Monster High.

"Has anyone seen Frankie today?" Draculaura asked.

"Nope" Cleo said.

"No" Clawdeen said.

"Uhh" Ghoulia said.

"She said no and I haven't seen her either" Lagoona said.

"I wonder where she is" Draculaura said.

Just then Draculaura's phone buzzed inside her pocket. Pulling it out she saw she had gotten a text from Frankie.

 _Hey Draculaura went on a trip I'll be gone for a while see you when I get Back.- Frankie._

"I wonder where she could've gone?" Draculaura asked.

* * *

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO" Frankie yelled.

"Oh but you've just arrived and you wouldn't want your friends to feel lonely when they arrive would you?" Revolta asked mockingly.

"What do you want with me?" Frankie asked still trying to undo her bindings.

"We want revenge on The Freak and her boyfriend and your're only part one of our plan" Revolta replied.

"We?"

"I believe you've met Toralie haven't you?" Revolta asked as Toralie stepped out from the shadows.

"Toralie?"

"Yes Frankie it's me"

"So what's this plan of yours?" Frankie asked.

"Oh we're not that stupid. You'll find out soon enough" Revolta said as she and Toralie said leaving Frankie tied to her chair.

* * *

"Good job Winnie" Christina said giving the werewolf a high five.

"Am I doing a good job?" Tannis asked as she made the book disappear and reappear.

"Yes Tannis you're doing a wonderful job" Christina said.

"Thank you" Tannis said.

"You're very welcome"

Matches trotted into the room and said something which Christina seemed to understand.

"Okay everyone time to clean up it's time for math class" she said.

"Awe is it time to go already?" Sibella asked.

"Yes unfortunately it is Bella" Christina replied as she collected the books and wands from everyone.

"I don't want to leave" Tannis said as Christina took her book and wand.

"Don't worry Tannis after Math you girls will have dance and I co-teach dance" Christina said bending down so she could look Tannis in the eyes.

"But I'm not good at dance" Tannis pouted.

"I'll help you" Christina said.

After the girls left Christina snapped her fingers turning the classroom into an art studio. Since art was a new class Christina could decide what to teach on her own without preexisting conditions. After getting her lesson ready Christina went to get the dance stuff out of the closet and giggled at the mental image of Shaggy and Scooby in a tutu. Finding she had some free time Christina slipped into her room to finish unpacking. Once in her room Christina opened her suitcase and smiled at what was on top. Her denim jacket was neatly folded and ready to be unpacked.. As she lifted it out of her suitcase she wondered what Shaggy was up to.

* * *

"One super Shaggy sandwich coming up" Shaggy said as he and Scooby got to work making their crazy version of a sandwich.

"Shaggy what do you think Christina is doing?" Scooby asked.

"Teaching" Shaggy replied.

"Do you miss teaching Shaggy?"

"Yes especially now" Shaggy said.

"Do you think Miss Grimwood would let us come back?"

"Well according to Sibella she said we're welcome back anytime"

"Do you think we should go back?"

"I really don't know Scoob. On one hand we're solving mysteries again but on the other hand I miss Christina and the other girls miss us" Shaggy said pondering the possibility of going back.

* * *

"You're doing such a good job Tannis" Christina said to the young mummy as she completed a pirouette.

"I don't think I'm doing this right" Sibella said.

Christina looked over to find her cousin tangled up in her hair.

"Well it would help if you'd put your hair up before class" Christina said while she untangled Sibella.

* * *

That night after classes ended and everyone had eaten dinner Christina slipped into her room for some quiet time. Finally she had a chance to read the letter. When she went to get it she found two letters. The one from Draculaura and one from Shaggy. Christina didn't know which letter to read first. Just as she was about to make a decision there was a knock on her door. When she opened it she found Tannis and Winnie.

"Hi Christina may we please come in?" Winnie asked.

"Sure" Christina said opening the door wider so the girls could come in.

"What are you doing?" Winnie asked sitting down on the bed.

"I was just about to read a letter"

"From who?" Tannis asked sitting next to Winnie.

"Well I've got one from Shaggy and one from Draculaura" Christina said.

"Which one are you going to read first?" Winnie asked.

"The one from Draculaura" Christina said as she opened the envelope.

 _Dear Christina._

 _How are you? How was your first day? I'm lonely without you and Bella here. We all miss you so much. Today I watched the hunch bunch repair the race track. You totally destroyed it! Poor Hunch Bunch they were working all day. Well I've got to go now but please write back soon._

 _With love Draculaura._

 _.._

* * *

 _"_ Sounds like she misses you Christina" Tannis said after Christina finished reading.

"Yeah" Winnie agreed.

"Well let's see what Shaggy wrote" ChrIstina said picking up the letter from her boyfriend.

..

* * *

 _Christina._

 _Glad to know your first day went well. We're all doing okay. We solved two mysteries today. Both bad guys were running a counterfeit operation. Can you believe that? I Really wish you could've been there. One of the villains wore a cheap looking vampire costume and he swore he was Count Dracula! It was so hard to keep from laughing at him.. I really miss you and I think about you a lot._

 _Love Shaggy_

 _.._

* * *

 _"_ sounds like they both miss you"

"Yeah Winnie it sure does but I miss them a lot too" Christina replied.

"Winnie? Tannis? Where are you it's almost time for curfew" Sibella called.

"you girls better go and get ready for bed"

"Okay Christina good night" the girls said rushing off.

Christina smiled as they left. Once they were gone she wrote letters to Shaggy and Draculaura. Once she was done she went to bed unaware of the danger her friends were in.


	4. Chapter 4

Clawdeen, lagoona and Cleo were tiredly walking whose from a late night movie one week after Frankie's disappearance . It was Friday and it as raining. They failed to notice someone behind them. The mysterious person sped up and gagged the girls. The last thing the girls saw was one red eye watching them as they fell into blackness.

* * *

It was a Saturday which meant Christina was supposed to be able to sleep in as she had finished grading the night before. However she was woken up by her door opening. She lazily turned her head to find Matches walk into the room.

"Morning Matches" Christina yawned sitting up.

Christina slowly got out of bed. With a snap of her fingers Christina was dressed. She wore a plain light purple top faded jeans her denim jacket and black flats. Her hair was swept back by a head band.

"Christina are you awake?" Sibella asked poking her head in.

"Yeah"

"It's almost time for breakfast" Sibella said.

"Okay I'll be down there in a few" Christina said.

Sibella left after that. Christina looked over and found a new letter from Draculaura on her bedside table. She knew breakfast would be soon but she wanted to read the letter. So she hastily opened the envelope. The letter said..

 _Dear Christina._

 _This week has been strange. Frankie sent me a text that she'd be gone on_ a _trip. I haven't heard from her since. Last night Clawdeen, Lagoona and Cleo went to see a movie and I haven't heard from them since before they left. I'm worried Christina.._

 _.._

* * *

The letter ended suddenly Christina didn't like it. However breakfast was ready so she put the letter down and forgot about it.

..

* * *

"Where are we?" Clawdeen asked as she slowly woke up.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up"

"Toralie?" Cleo asked.

"The one and only" Toralie said.

"What's going on?" Lagonna asked.

Just as Toralie was going to respond the Grim Creeper arrived dragging Draculaura with him.

"Tie her up" Toralie ordered.

"Okay Revolta wants to see you Toralie" Grim Creeper responded.

Toralie rushed to where Revolta was dragging in a box.

"What's that Mom?"

"Some old monster costumes. I'm going to bring them to life. They'll help us capture the Grimwood girls and mystery inc."

"Oh I see"

Without wasting time they laid the costumes out. Revolta recited a spell bringing them to life. When she finished The wild wind vampires, the ghost clown, the miner forty niner were standing alive and waiting for orders.

..

* * *

Christina was busy chasing Tannis and Winnie in a game of tag. Sibella Kept score . Their game was interrupted as Phantasma came into the room.

"Sibella you have a visitor"

"Who is it?" Sibella asked.

"Tug" Phantasma said.

"Who's Tug?" Christina asked as she ended the game of tag.

"Sibella's boyfriend" Tannis giggled.

"He isn't my boyfriend" Sibella said defensively.

"Okay come on girls let's leave Sibella alone" Christina said guiding Tannis and Winnie out of the room with Phantasma following.

Once the other girls had left Tug entered the room. Anyone could easily tell how nervous he was.

"Hello Sibella" he greeted nervously.

"Hello Tug what brings you by?" Sibella asked.

"I came to ask if- if you'd like to go to a movie with me"

"I'd love to. What movie?"

"Whichever one you want to see"

"Well let me tell Miss Grimwood where I'm going and we can be on our way" Sibella said before leaving to find the teacher.

After Sibella left the room Tug silently celebrated by pumping his fist in the air. Sibella came back a few minutes later and they left.

...

* * *

So what movie do you want to see?" Tug asked once they arrived at the movie theater.

"How about The Monster Of Mexico?"

"Sounds good" Tug said as he bought the tickets.

..

* * *

"You can do see the zipper on the monster costume" Sibella whispered.

"Yeah I bet they used stilts" Tug replied.

"I bet they catch the monster" Sibella said.

"Me too"

..

* * *

After the movie Tug and Sibella left the movies laughing about how bad the movie was.

"It was so bad" Tug said.

"Yeah all that monster did was growl" Sibella agreed.

"And I was right they did use stilts"

"Oh well at least we had a good time" Sibella said.

"Yeah I'm glad you agreed To come Sibella" Tug said.

"Me too Tug"

"So how's your new teacher? Is she nice?" Tug asked.

"Yeah Christina is really nice in fact she's my cousin"

"Really I didn't know you had a cousin" Tug replied.

"Yeah her and my sister Draculaura"

"That's awesome. I'm an only child"

"Really?. Sibella asked surprised.

"Yep. Just Mom and me" Tug said.

"Oh"

"It's okay. I didn't know my dad" Tug said.

" I'm sorry Tug"

"It's fine like I said I didn't know my dad"

"Well I'm still sorry. I had no idea"

"Not a lot of people know. I only tell people I really trust"

"So you trust me?"

"Yeah Sibella I really really like you and I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?"

"Oh tug i'd love to be your girlfriend"

"I'm glad" Tug said before he kissed Sibella's cheek.

If vampires were able to blush Sibella would've been bright red.

..

* * *

Christina was reading a book in the main room when the door opened. Christina looked up to see Sibella walk into the room with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Sibella how was the movie ."

"What? Oh the movie was cheesy but then the most amazing thing happened" Sibella said.

"Oh really what happened ?

"Tug asked me to be his girlfriend"

"That's great Bella" Christina said with a smile.

"It really is" Sibella sighed.

"Someone sure is love struck" Christina laughed.

..

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun to write the conversation between Sibella and Tug. Remember to leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

Revolta was pacing in deep thought. She didn't want any loose ends. She knew that if she took mystery inc hostage that would eliminate the chance of the grimwood girls being saved but what about those pesky Callaway Cadets? She didn't work this hard for her plan to be ruined. She already had a challenge coming. How was she going to kidnap Christina without a fight? Groaning in frustration she decided that she'd kidnap the cadets too. Not right now though it would be to soon. She needed to wait.

"Mom their awake" Toralie said.

"Good lets go greet our new guests"Revolta said.

"Who are you?"Draculaura asked angrily.

"I am Revolta the witch of the web and you girls are only step one in my plan for revenge against Shaggy"

"Our plan" Toralie corrected.

"Right our plan"Revolta said correcting herself.

"What do we have to do with this?"

"I'm not saying but it will be very revolting" Revolta snickered.

"Why are you helping her Toralie?" Draculaura asked.

"Because by getting revenge on Shaggy I get revenge on The Freak "

"My cousin is not a freak!" Draculaura yelled angrily.

"Yes she is but we plan to change that"

* * *

"Okay everyone today we are going to see if we can make this book disappear" Christina said heaving a giant book on to her desk.

"Why is it so big?" Phantasma asked.

"It's one of my books"

"It's her book of fairy tales " Sibella explained..

"Why do you have a book that big?"

" They are _Fairy_ tales" Christina said with a small smile.

"I get it Fairy tales" Phantasma said with a giggle..

"Yes now let's get to work"

* * *

Ghoulia arrived at school that day to find she was alone. It was Monday so where were her friends?

"Hi Ghoulia "

Ghoulia spun around to see Wydowna.

"Uhh Nuhh"

"What they aren't here?"

"Uhh"

"Fine I'll help you"

"Uhh"

"Well this could be an awesome story"

"Uhh"

"Um sorry for interrupting but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation" Jackson said walking up .

"Would you like to help Jackson?" Wydowna asked.

"Um sure"

"Uhh"

"You're right Ghouila let's start there"

..

* * *

"So the last call you received from Clawdeen was Friday at five" Jackson said.

"and you haven't heard a word from her or the other ghouls?" Wydowna asked.

"Uhh"

"This is very strange" Jackson said.

"We might need some help" Wydowna said.

* * *

"Oh what are we going to do?" Frankie said worriedly.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Clawdeen asked.

"We need to tell our friends where we are" Lagonna remarked.

"How about we write a letter " Draculaura suggested.

"How are we supposed to do that we're all kind of tied up at the moment" Clawdeen said.

"I've got it" Cleo said.

"Here's what we do.."

* * *

"Um boss the ghouls would like a word with you" Grim Creeper said interrupting Revolta's planing

Revolta stormed into the room angry at the ghouls for daring to speak to her.

"Yes what do you want? I'm very busy"

"Well miss Revolta you see I promised Christina I'd write a letter every day and if I suddenly stopped she'd be worried and that wouldn't be good for your master plan" Draculaura explained.

Revolta stood thinking. It really wouldn't be good. It might send the little freak of nature into a panic which would ruin everything.

"Fine very well. Grim creeper will watch you and make sure this isn't a trick"

Soon Draculaura was writing a letter. Once she finished she put inside the envelope and addressed it before Grim Creeper could check it.

"Let's hope it works" Draculaura whispered as the grim creeper left the room.

* * *

There was a knock at the door of Mystery Inc headquarters.

"I've got it" Shaggy called headed to the door.

When he opened the door he found Ghoulia standing there with a couple other people. They looked familiar but Shaggy couldn't remember their names.

"You're Shaggy right Christina's boyfriend?" the boy asked.

"Yes why?"

"We need your help well you and your friends"

"Come in" Shaggy said opening the door so they could enter.

"Who's at the door Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Oh hi guys what brings you by?" she asked once she saw who was there.

"Hey Velma we need help from you guys" Jackson said.

"Okay let me get everyone else" Velma said before leaving to get her friends.

Soon Velma returned with Fred, Daphne and Scooby in tow.

"Okay now that everyone is here I believe we should properly introduce ourselves. I'm Wydowna and this is Jackson and of course you know Ghoulia" Wydowna said.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys and it's nice to see you Ghoulia. Now how can we help you?" Daphne said.

"We think someone has kidnapped our friends" Jackson said.

"Oh no kidnapped?" Velma asked.

"We think so" Jackson replied.

"And you want us to help you figure out where they've been taken" Fred finished.

"Yep so will you help us?"

"Yes of course we will" Fred said.

"Okay so where do we start?" Velma asked.

"Well the last anyone heard from Clawdeen or the other ghouls was Friday.."

"Wait you mean Clawdeen, Frankie, Lagoona and Draculaura?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes we;re afraid so" Jackson said.

"Has anyone told Christina they're missing?" Shaggy asked.

"No"

"Good let's not tell her just yet I wouldn't want her to worry" Shaggy said.

"okay we won't"

"Okay lets get started" Velma said.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I think I did okay. Just a warning I probably won't update much through the holidays. Well until next time everyone! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So they went to see a movie?" Velma asked Jackson.

"Yes"

"Great we can go to the theater and ask to see the security camera footage" Velma said.

"Then we'll know exactly when they left" Fred said.

"Well let's go then" Wydowna said.

* * *

Christina laughed as Winnie tried a double pirouette and fell backwards.

"You're not keeping yourself balanced Winnie. That's why you keep falling"

"I'm trying Christina really but your way is much harder than the way Coach taught us" Winnie panted sitting up.

"Well Shaggy has never taken ballet I have"

"Then why would coach teach us wrong?" Winnie asked.

"Because Scooby had stuck his tail in the piranha bowl and got bitten. You mimicked his reaction" Christina explained.

"Oh" the girls said in response.

* * *

"Do you think Christina has seen your letter yet?" Frankie asked Draculaura.

"Well she has a job you know"

"Do you think she'll understand"

"I hope so"

* * *

"Grim creeper plant your spy traps so we can spy on those Grimwood girls" Revolta ordered.

"Yes Boss"

"Also take our new friend to the moat" Revolta said.

"New Friend?"

"Meet the Gator Ghoul" Revolta said gesturing to the monster as he came in.

"How's he going to help?" Grim creeper asked.

"He's going to be in the moat. Also when it's time he'll help us capture those ghouls"

"But he'll be noticed after all there is a two headed shark in that moat" Grim Creeper pointed out.

"Nothing an invisibility potion won't fix" Revolta said before having the monster drink it.

"Fine I'll take him to the moat" Grim creeper huffed leading the now invisible Gator Ghoul away.

* * *

Christina was delighted to find a new letter from Draculaura sitting on her nightstand. Even though she had to get ready for work she couldn't resist and tore open the envelope.

 _Dear Christina._

 _How a **re**_ _you? I'm doing **v** ery well. **O** f course it simp **l** y isn' **t** the s **a** me without you. I miss you a lot. I hope you're having fun at your job. I can't wait to see you again. Well it's awfully late and I have a big test tomorrow. Hope to see you very soon._

 _Love Draculaura._

The letter was unusually short. What was with those random black letters? Did she just press too hard? This was all very confusing to Christina. However she had a job to do still so she grabbed what she had come for and went back to the class room.

* * *

"I'm sorry kids but I can't let you"

Mystery Inc and their friends all let out frustrated sighs as the manager refused their request yet again. It seemed nearly impossible! How were they supposed to help their friends is they weren't allowed to see the camera footage? They needed to see that Footage! It was quite possibly the only clue they had.

"Shaggy do you think your father might be able to help us?" Velma asked as they climbed back into the Mystery Machine.

"Maybe after all he's helped us before" Shaggy said thoughtfully.

"How might his dad be able to help us?" Jackson asked Velma.

"His dad is a policemen. He's helped us before" Velma explained.

"No matter if he helps us or not I'm tired of being called a kid" Fred said.

"Us too Fred " everyone else agreed.

* * *

"Okay girls today you're going to present your artwork from last week" Christina announced.

The girls stayed quiet.

"Who wants to go first?" Christina asked.

Once again there was silence.

"No one? Oh well I'm going to pick someone then"

The girls all shrank back in there seats as Christina begun to walk around the room.

"Sibella you go first"

"Awe nuts" Sibella said as she gathered her artwork and walked to the front of the room.

"So Sibella what did you draw?"

"Well I attempted to redraw the picture of when we went to the amusement park" Sibella said flipping her picture around so everyone could see.

The picture was of Christina, Draculaura and Sibella in front of a roller coaster. They were smiling ear to ear it was clear they were having a good time. Sibella it's important to note was in her bat form so she would show up.

"Very good Bella you seem to have a talent for this" Christina remarked.

"Thanks"

"Now who want's to go next?" Christina asked as Sibella returned to her seat.

* * *

"Great news everyone. Dad spoke to the manger and he agreed to let us see the footage" Shaggy announced coming into the room.

"Awesome now we can find out exactly what happened Friday" Jackson said.

"Well let's get going then Fred said leading the way to the van.

You can guess that it was difficult to find a good seating arrangement. Here's what they did. Fred, Daphne, Velma and Jackson sat up front . Ghouliha, Scooby, Shaggy and Wydowna sat in back. It was a tight squeeze but it worked. After everyone was seated they were on there way.

* * *

 **Hello again everyone! How was your Christmas? Good I hope Well I'm back and it feels good. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of to write. As always remember to leave a review. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

In no time Mystery Inc and their friends were viewing the camera footage . The movie theater had camera's set up inside and outside which was very helpful to the group in there investigation.

"Okay so it looks like they got here at six fifty. Which was five minutes before the movie started and they left at nine thirty" Fred observed.

"Man that is one long movie" Shaggy said.

"No kidding" Jackson agreed.

"Will you two focuss please?" Velma asked.

"Sorry" The boys said in unison.

"Okay here's the footage from outside" Fred said.

"Well they're really tired and a bit groggy which would make kidnapping them easy" Velma said.

"Wait a minute! Back that up Fred" Wydowna said.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Look! Someone is following them"

"Who ever it is is really short" Jackson said.

"Velma can you get a close up of their face?" Wydowna asked.

Velma tried and then said: "No it seems that whoever is following them knows there are camera's around"

"And they waited till they were out of the camera's view to try anything" Jackson said.

"Well I say we find the route they took and see if we can find anything" Fred said.

"Good idea Fred let's go" Wydowna said.

* * *

"Okay you have five minutes to write your cousin" Grim Creeper ordered locking the door so Draculaura wouldn't try anything.

"Okay I'll hurry" Draculaura said sitting at the table.

Draculaura wrote fast and sent the letter before Grim Creeper was even aware she was finished.

* * *

"You think our parent's are worried Clawdeen asked.

"Well of course they are" Frankie said.

"Then why haven't they come looking for us?" Cleo whined.

"I don't know" Frankie said.

* * *

Christina was taking an early lunch break when a new letter appeared beside her. She set the bottle of tomato juice down and closed the lid before picking up the letter. It read:

 _Christina._

 _I hope your doing well. I'm fine although school is a pain **witch** reminds me I have the gross job **of** dusting **the** spider **web** s this week. It's so gross and takes forever but you already know that. Well I have to go._

 _Love Draculaura._

Again with the thick letters? Christina was starting to think something was going on. Why did Draculaura write witch instead of which? Christina felt the familer feeling of worry as she looked at the letter. There was some sort of message in it Christina could tell.

* * *

Meanwhile Revolta was watching Christina very carefully.

"Oh come on surely there has to be something I can do that will hurt you" Revolta yelled at the image of Christina who had just begun teaching magic class.

"You know Mom maybe if you listened to there conversation you'd catch something" Toralie said.

"You have a point" Revolta agreed.

So they watched and listened.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"No"

They were searching the area where the girls had been taken.

"Oh this is hopeless" Daphne cried.

"Daphne!" Shaggy scolded.

"What?"

"We're trying to help Ghoulia and you saying this is hopeless is not very reassuring" Shaggy said.

"Oh Sorry Ghoulia" Daphne apologized.

"uhh" Ghoulia said which Daphne took as being forgiven.

"Hey Guys look at this" Velma called.

The group quickly went over to where Velma and Jackson were.

"Are those tire tracks?" Shaggy asked.

"They could be or they could be where they were dragged" Jackson said.

"And look there's some sort of residue" Fred pointed out.

"Gross" Daphne shuddered.

Velma gathered a sample while Jackson took a picture.

"We'll have to test this" Velma said.

"And we should talk to the girls parents see if they can help" Jackson said.

"Shaggy you should speak to Clawed and Deuce see if they've heard from anyone" Wydowna said.

"Yeah I could do that"

"And remember guys absolutely no one tell Christina or the other girls" Wydowna remind them.

"Shouldn't we though? I mean so they can be on the lookout for anything" Daphne asked.

"Do you want my girlfriend to have a panic attack?" Shaggy asked.

"No" Daphne replied.

"Shaggy you should write her though or she _will_ start to worry" Velma said.

"Right" Shaggy said.

After that everyone split up.

* * *

That night Christina sat staring at the letters.

"Wait a minute" Christina said before grabbing a red pen of her desk. She circled the black letters and words then wrote it down in her journal.

 **Revolta, Witch of the web.**

Okay that sounded familiar. Too familiar. Where had she heard that name before?

"Christina come look" Tannis called from the other room.

Christina put the journal down to go see why they were calling her. The name still perplexed her though. Was it a joke? She'd have to ask Draculaura later.

* * *

 **Okay I think that's a good stopping place. What did you guys think? Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Shaggy found Clawed Deuce and Gil at the basketball court.

"Hey guys" Shaggy greeted.

"Hey Shaggy wanna play?" Clawed asked.

"No I like came to ask you guys some questions" Shaggy replied sitting down on a bench.

"Questions? About what?" Gil asked.

"Well you see my friends and I have been investigating the disappearances of well.."

"Who?"

"Your girlfriends"

"WHAT?" the guys cried out at once.

"Where are they?" Clawed asked.

"Who took them?" Deuce asked.

"We don't know yet but we're working on it" Shaggy said.

"How can we help?" Gil asked.

"By telling me exactly what happened the last time you saw them" Shaggy said.

"Okay"

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will Clawed said stepping forward.

* * *

FLASHBACK.

"Hey Draculaura" Clawd greeted his girlfriend.

"Hi Clawed"

"So do you want to do something after school? Go to the park maybe?" Clawed asked.

"Oh Clawed I'd really love to but with Christina gone someones got to help Daddy look after Mom. Besides I've got a big test on Monday"

"Okay. Saturday then?"

"Sure. Meet you at five" Draculaura said before leaving.

* * *

"And when I got to the park she was nowhere to be seen" Clawed finished.

"Did you get any texts or anything like that?" Shaggy asked.

"Come to think of it yeah"

"What did it say anything about a trip?"

"Yes it said that she was going to visit Christina"

"And this didn't strike you as strange?"

"No she goes to visit her sister a couple times a year so I thought it was normal"

"Interesting" Shaggy said.

"I'll go next" Gil volunteered.

"Okay shoot" Shaggy said.

* * *

FLASHBACK.

"Nice job Lagoona" Gil said as his girlfriend came out of the water.

"Thanks Gil" lagoona said.

"So you're having a girl's night without Draculaura?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Well Draculaura's mom is a few cards short of a deck and since Christina's gone someone has to look after her so Dracula can have peace to work"

"Don't they have servants?"

"Not very many just a cook and the hunch bunch"

"Oh" Gil said understanding.

"We're still on for Saturday right?" Gil asked.

"Yep just you me and a movie marathon" Lagoona said.

"Good" Gil said.

"Yeah see you later Gil" Lagoona said before give Gil a kiss and leaving.

* * *

"And She never showed up" Gil said concluding his story.

"Any texts?"

"No not from her or any of the girls"

"Strange" Shaggy said.

"My turn" Deuce said

* * *

FLASHBACK.

"Hey Cleo how was class?"

"Boring as usual. I don't know why you bother asking me that every time" Cleo said shoving her books into her locker.

"Gee Cleo was class that bad?"

"I didn't say it was bad I said it was _boring_ Deuce" Cleo said rolling her eyes before turning to face her boyfriend.

"Sorry so have you spoken to Christina lately?" Deuce said.

"Uh no I meant to but I keep forgetting to write her" Cleo said.

"You know she'll like to hear from her friends" Deuce said.

"I know she does I mean who wouldn't want to hear from me" Cleo said.

"I know I was just asking" Deuce said putting his hands up.

"I know you were sweetie I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

"The next day I got only one text saying she'd be gone for a while" Deuce said.

"So I'm getting Lagoona was a lose end they forgot to tie up" Shaggy said.

"Huh?" the guys asked.

"Whoever kidnaped the girls ether forgot to send you a text or didn't know that Lagoona was dating someone" Shaggy explained.

"Well can we help with the investigation and rescue when we get to that point I mean?" Clawed asked".

"Yeah" Shaggy said.

"Let's go" Clawed said.

"He's real protective of Draculaura" Gil said to Shaggy.

"I understand"

"Hey Christina hasn't been kidnapped to has she?" Deuce asked.

"No and as long as she keeps writing me I'll know she's safe" Shaggy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile Velma and Jackson were running tests.

"Anything yet Velma?"

"No Jackson"

"Me neither"

"This is weird" Jackson said.

"What is it?"

"The residue is slime"

"That is weird. Do you think someone planted it?" Velma asked.

"No I think the kidnapper is a monster"

"You got all that from slime?" Velma asked.

"Yes"

"And I was right those are drag marks" Velma said.

"Let's tell the others" Velma said standing up.

* * *

"Ah ha I got it" Revolta said triumphantly .

"Got what Mom?" Toralie asked.

"The freak is weakest in she's sleeping and she casts magic with her hands" Revolta said.

"So now what?" Toralie asked.

"We nab her"

"This is going to be fun" Toralie said.

"No Toralie"

"What?"

"You will help Miner Forty Niner and the wild wind Vampires kidnap Mystery Inc."

"But I wanna Kidnap the freak" Toralie whined.

" **I** will handle the cadets and the grimwood girls" Revolta said.

"But-"

"No but's now get going"

"Fine"

* * *

Mystery Inc., Wydowna, Jackson, and Ghoulia were gathered in the living room to hear everyone's findings when the door flew open. Everyone turned and gasped. Toralie and some of their past foes were standing in the doorway.

"Light's out everyone" Toralie sneered before dropping a ball on the floor.

Wydowna scurried away into hiding but everyone else passed out.

* * *

Tug could hear something. It was dark. His bed was the last one against the wall so he snuck out of bed and hid.

* * *

Shaggy Gil, Deuce and Clawd returned to the home of mystery Inc. Shaggy opened the door and found the house empty. The guys had collected statements from the girls parents. Shaggy had wanted to return home so he could write Christina.

"The others must be out still" Shaggy said.

"Oh okay would you like us to leave?" Clawed asked.

"No make yourselves comfortable. I will be back after I write a letter"

Shaggy went to his room. He discovered he needed more paper so he went to the closet to get some. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he opened it.

"Wydowna like what are you doing in the closet?"

" Shaggy thank goodness it's you it was horrible"

"What was Wydowna?"

"Shaggy who are you talking to?" Gil called.

"Wydowna come to the living room and tell us what happened"

* * *

 **Okay this story is heating it up. This took on a criminal minds feel while I was writing. I blame that on the fact that I'm watching it now.** **anyway. Review**


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay Wydowna what happened here?" Shaggy asked calmly.

"Toralie showed up with these other monsters and they kidnapped everyone"

Shaggy felt his stomach drop . What was happening to his friends?

"Oh no Everyone?" Gil asked.

"Yes I'm afraid" Wydowna responded sadly.

"When I get my hands on whoever is doing this.." Clawed said.

"Shaggy are you okay" Scooby asked concerned.

Shaggy collapsed.

..

* * *

Twenty or so minutes went by before Tug came out of hiding. The school looked like it had been ransacked. The beds were messy with sheets thrown everywhere, pillows were shredded. The classroom was in even worse shape. Desks were flipped on there sides some were even broken papers were everywhere school books were ripped in half. The kernel's trumpet was badly dented on the floor. Windows were smashed doors were ripped of their hinges and so on

Not even bothering to change his clothes Tug ran strait for Grimwoods to see if anyone was there.

No one was.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Christina wake up"

Was that Draculaura's voice Christina was hearing? Slowly she opened her eyes to see the concerned faces of her friends.

"What happened?" Christina asked confused.

"We were kidnapped" Lagoona said somewhere behind Christina.

It was then she realized she was tied to a chair.

"By who?" Christina asked now wide awake.

"By us"

Christina was shocked as Revolta and Toralie came in followed by the ghost clown.

"Oh I swear when I get my hands on you" Christina said struggling with the ropes.

"Oh you won't want to hurt us when we're done with you" Revolta laughed.

"Don't you dare hurt her" Draculaura snapped.

"Oh we won't revolta laughed.

Gator Ghoul arrived and dragged Christina chair and all out of the room.

* * *

"Shaggy Wake up"

Shaggy opened his eyes to see Scooby, Clawed, Deuce, Gil and Wydowna standing over him.

"Like what happened?" Shaggy asked sitting up.

"You passed out" Gil said.

Shaggy jumped to his feet remembering the situation.

"Everyone to the van now" He ordered.

"Where are we going?" Wydowna asked.

"Grimwood's"

"Why?" Gil asked.

"Just get in the van" Shaggy ordered.

* * *

Mystery Inc. was waking up confused. They were in a separate room with Jackson , the cadets and the grimwood girls.

"Ow my head" Daphne whined.

"Where are we?" Velma asked.

"Castle Revolta or what's left of it" Someone said.

"Who said that?"

"I did" Elsa replied speaking up.

"Why are we here?" Fred asked.

"For something bad"

* * *

"Put me down" Christina demanded.

"Fine" Revolta said before ordering the gator ghoul to drop the chair.

"You won't get away with this" Christina yelled.

"How cliche can you be?" Toralie asked.

"Shaggy will find me" Christina declared.

"Once again cliche" Toralie quipped.

"Oh but you won't want his help when we're done" Revolta said.

"Why?"

"Oh you'll see" Revolta mocked.

"Toralie why don't you go entertain our other guests?"

"But mom"

"Go now Toralie" revolta ordered.

"Fine" Toralie said before leaving.

"What are you planing?" Christina asked .

"We're going to fix you" Revolta sneered.

"Fix me?"

Christina didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

"Now why are we going to grimwoods?" Gil asked as Shaggy frantically drove the van.

"Because I have an awful feeling"

"Really we're going because you have a feeling?" Gil asked.

"Yes" Shaggy said as they arrived at the gates.

The gates opened and Shaggy rushed inside with the other trailing behind him.

"Christina?" Shaggy called as he pushed the door open.

silence.

"Hello is anyone here?" he called .

"Shaggy is that you?" Tug asked coming from the other room.

"Tug what are you doing here?" Shaggy asked.

"Looking for the others"

"Us too"

"Let me guess someone kidnapped your friends too?" Shaggy asked.

"Yup"

"Let's see who would've kidnapped our friends?" Tug said.

Shaggy and Tug looked at each other in realization.

"Revolta"

"Who's that?" Gil asked.

"A witch who's wanted by the monster council for her crimes" Wydowna said with a scowl.

"If Revolta did take our friends we'd better hurry and save them"

"Everyone to the van" Shaggy ordered.

"Here we go again" Wydowna said.

Fifteen minutes later the van pulled up to the broken down castle.

"Okay Gil, clawd and deuce you go that way Tug and wydowna go that way Scooby you're with me"

"What are we looking for?" Clawed asked.

"Our friends duh" Tug answered.

"Oh sorry"

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby wandered through the cobweb filled halls quietly. They were both on high alert as there was no telling what was hiding in the castle. Shaggy heard footsteps behind them and froze. The footsteps stopped too. Shaggy slowly turned around and was surprised and relieved.

There was Christina leaning on the wall.

"Like Christina you scared me" Shaggy exclaimed rushing over to embrace his girlfriend.

"Sorry"

"Like how did you escape?"

"I didn't" Christina said .

"Where are the others?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh I'm sure their fine" Christina said before kissing Shaggy.

"We have to find them then" Shaggy said pulling away from her.

"Not necessarily" Christina laughed stepping closer.

"But they could be in danger" Shaggy said as Christina wrapped her arms around him .

As Christina pulled him closer Shaggy realized something. Christina's eyes were red.

 _"I didn't"_

 _"Oh I'm sure their fine"_

This wasn't Christina! Shaggy broke away from her which only caused her to become angry.

"Christina your not well" Shaggy said.

"Yes I am"

Shaggy backed away.

"You will be MINE Shaggy"

Shaggy ran with scooby close behind him.

They ducked into one door with Christina following. The ran across the hall with her following. Back to the other side. and she followed still. This continued with Christina at one point ending up in front of them. As Shaggy and Scooby ducked into the shadows Christina wasn't far behind them. They ran into an empty room which Christina shut and locked the door trapping them inside.

"Now where were we?" Christina asked while pinning Shaggy to a wall.

"Christina listen to me this isn't you. You have to fight this please. "

"I don't know what your talking about" She sneered getting closer to his neck.

"Fight Christina I know you can hear me please try!" Shaggy begged.

Shaggy realized this was going nowhere as Christina only got closer.

"Please" Shaggy whispered before he stopped resisting her.

Christina mere inches from him froze. Shaggy took the opportunity and kissed her.

Scooby thought Shaggy had lost it. Until he saw the fireworks.

* * *

 **Okay that's the end of this chapter. Did I do well? Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Scooby heaved a sigh of relief. Shaggy hadn't lost his mind after all. Christina was back to normal.

When Christina pulled away the realization of what she almost did hit her and she broke away from Shaggy.

"I almost.." she muttered.

"Christina it's okay" Shaggy said turning Christina to face him.

"But I could've.."

"You weren't yourself. This isn't your fault Christina" Shaggy said gently.

"Shaggy's right Christina. Now do you want to tell us what happened?" Scooby asked.

"I was hypnotized" she said.

"By who?" Shaggy asked.

"Do you remember when you told me about your old cases?" Christina asked.

"Yeah" Shaggy said.

"Well it seems that Revolta has brought some of those monsters to life"

"So I'm guessing one of said monsters was the ghost clown?"

"Yes"

"Who else?"

"Gator ghoul and the wild wind vampires I don't know of any others" Christina said

"When I get my hands on that witch.." Shaggy started.

"Wait we need a plan" Christina said.

"Your right any ideas?" Shaggy asked.

"Well"

* * *

"Where do you think Shaggy is?" Fred asked.

"I don't know" Velma said.

"I hope he's safe" Daphne said.

"Hey Velma?"

"Yes Jackson?"

"I just wanted to-to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"That i-i"

"What?"

"I like you"

"Awe" the other girls gushed.

"You do?" Velma asked stunned.

"Yes I have since your week at Monster high but I was scared to talk to you"

"Really?" Velma asked.

"Yes"

"Jackson if we survive would you like to go on a date?"

"Yes very much"

"Um how exactly are we going to get out of here?" Daphne asked.

"That's a good question" Jackson said.

* * *

"What did you do with my cousin?" Draculaura yelled.

"Draculaura please stop yelling they aren't going to answer you and you're hurting my ears" Cleo said.

"But they took Christina and I ..."

Just then a blood chilling scream was heard.

"What are they doing to her?" Draculaura asked.

"I don't think that was her" Frankie said.

"Yeah that sounded more like.."

"Shaggy"

* * *

"Was that Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Oh no" Fred said.

"Shaggy"

* * *

" Sounds like the Freak did it" Toralie said grinning wickedly to herself.

* * *

The door swung open and out ran a terrified looking Scooby.

"She killed him" Scooby yelled running past the stunned monsters that had gathered.

Christina followed dragging Shaggy's limp body behind her.

Christina payed the monsters no mind and dragged Shaggy down the hall. She came across Tug and Wydowna who were terrified.

"You -you killed him" Tug said.

Christina smiled revealing red coated fangs.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Wydowna asked angry.

"Gotcha" Christina laughed.

"What?"

Shaggy stood up perfectly fine.

"What was that scream we heard?" Clawed asked as he deuce and Gil rushed over.

"That was his convincing performance " Christina said before wiping her mouth off.

"You had us fooled" Wydowna laughed.

"What?" Clawed asked.

"We'll fill you in. Christina says she knows where the girls are" Shaggy said

"Okay but where did Scooby go?"

"To find the others" Christina said.

* * *

Scooby took a deep breath after he was out of sight of the monsters. He listened and heard sobbing in the room next to him. He pushed open the door and found his friends.

"Scooby what happened to Shaggy?" Fred asked as Scooby untied him.

"Nothing" Scooby replied after he'd untied everyone.

"Huh"

"I'll explain later"

* * *

Draculaura couldn't stop crying.

"She she.."

"Awe Laura don't cry"

Draculaura jerked her head up to find Christina and the guys.

"Christina? Shaggy? What is going on?"

"A jail break" Clawed said before untying his girlfriend.

"Hey where did Wydowna go?" Shaggy asked.

"I don't know" Christina said.

"CLEO!"

Cleo turned as Tannis crashed into her.

"Hey you girls are here to" Clawdeen said as the Grimwood girls appeared.

"Bella" Draculaura squealed as she rushed to hug her sister..

"Hey cousin long time no see " Elsa greeted Frankie.

"Hey Winnie" Clawdeen said giving Winnie a hug.

..

* * *

A few minutes Later everyone was gathered. Wydowna had scouted out the area and was reporting her findings.

"Okay it sounds like she brought the costumes to life" Fred said.

"Christina do you know how to undo the spell?" Daphne asked.

"I think so but we'd have to catch them first" Christina said.

"One last thing. Revolta seems to be planing something awful we'd better be careful " Wydowna cautioned.

"Who is Revolta anyway?" Velma asked.

"Revolta is a witch bent on controlling the world " Shaggy said.

"How do you know this?" Velma asked.

"I've went up against her before " Shaggy explained.

"She's dangerous let me handle her" Wydowna said .

"Okay so does everyone know what to do?" Fred asked.

"Yes"

"Lets move" Fred ordered.

..

* * *

Shaggy, Scooby and Christina stuck together. After all Shaggy was not about to leave Christina alone again. They rounded a corner and found the Wild Wind vampires.

"Uh-oh trouble" Scooby said as the vampires got close.

"Don't worry i got this" Christina said stepping in front of Shaggy and Scooby.

The vampires got closer and closer until they were right in front of her. Christina quickly raised her hand knocking them back. She pulled out her wand and shot light from it keeping the vampires away. Scooby quickly found some old wire and ran around the three vampires binding them. Christina topped it off and secured them with a string of garlic to keep them in place. While all of this was taking place Shaggy stood amazed at how fast Christina worked.

"Nice work Scooby" Christina said.

"Thanks" Scooby replied.

"Wow that was like amazing Christina" Shaggy said regaining his ability to speak.

"Awe thanks" Christina said blushing slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile Lagoona and Gil were searching for The Gator Ghoul. Since said ghoul was a water monster Lagoona and her boyfriend were best suited for the job.

"I don't see him yet" Lagoona said keeping on high alert.

"Me neither" Gil said after glancing around.

The two heard snarling and growling sounds coming from behind them. They turned around.

There was gator Ghoul.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! What did you think? Too Much? Not enough? I personally enjoyed writing everyone's reactions to Shaggy. What did you guys think of it? Review**


	11. Chapter 11 Final chapter

"I think we found him Lagoona"

"No I think he found us" Lagoona replied.

"What now?"

"We fight him of course"

"But Christina didn't tell us how tall he was"

"Well she did say he picked her up chair and all Gil"

"Oh yeah she did"

"What's it doing?"

Gator Ghoul flipped a switch causing Lagoona and Gil to fall through a trap door. The splashed into what had once been the home of the Well Dweller but it had long since been vacated. The Gator Ghoul jumped in after them convinced they'd make a nice snack. Lagoona wasn't going to let that happen.

"Gil do something would ya" she yelled.

"Like what?" Gil said as he swam in panicked circles.

"Oh I don't know helping me catch him?"

"How?"

"Think of something" She said as she punched their foe in the jaw.

Gil panicked for a minute or two before spotting something that could help them. While Lagoona distracted the villain Gil dived below water an retrieved an old tennis ball and a strong piece of seaweed. When the gator ghoul turned to face Gil he threw the ball catching the monster off guard. With him distracted Lagoona and Gil tied the monsters feet together preventing him from swimming they then for good measure tied his mouth shut an pulled him out of the water.

..

* * *

Jackson and Velma were looking for the Miner Forty Niner and soon found him patrolling the halls.

"Okay Velma what now?"

"I was hoping you knew"

"Well we better think of something fast"

"Agreed"

"Wait I have an idea"

"What?"

"Put on some music and make it loud"

"Why?"

"I'm the son of Dr. jekyll remember?"

"Oh so you can change to"

"Yes and I didn't want you to meet Holt till later but we need him now"

Velma did as she was told and in a brief moment came face to face with Holt Hyde.

"Don't worry Velma I got this!" Holt yelled before jumping up and tackling the miner forty niner.

"I don't think that's going to hold him down for long" Velma said franticly searching for something to tie the monster down with.

"Yeah I think you might be right" Holt said as he begun to struggle.

Velma was panicking.

"Wait a minute I know" Holt cried before using his fire powers which knocked their enemy into a wall and out cold.

"Nice job" Velma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks tell Jackson I said hello" Holt said before cutting the music.

"Well that worked out better than expected" Jackson said.

"Yeah now let's get this guy to Christina"

..

* * *

Meanwhile Wydowna was busy looking for Revolta who she soon found. Revolta appeared to be pacing in thought over something.

"Why isn't she screaming in agony yet?" Revolta whispered to herself.\

"Revolta" Wydowna said dropping down from her hiding place surprising the witch.

"Wydowna what are you doing here?"

"Bringing you in"

"I don't think so besides who will believe you they think I'm dead"

They won't after today"

"You'll never catch me Wydowna"

"And what makes you think that?"

"I've already turned one of your against you and I'm sure she'll be happy to get rid of you"

"Don't bet on it witch"

"Oh really? CHRISTINA"

Christina didn't come which confused Revolta.

...

* * *

Christina had just finished undoing Revolta's spell when she heard her name. Fred and Daphne arrived dragging a tied up Toralie behind them

"Christina what now?" Fred asked.

"Yeah from the sound of things we don't have very long left" Daphne agreed.

"Now we take the witch" Shaggy said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Coach?" Elsa asked.

"Well do you have a better plan Elsa?" Shaggy asked.

"Nope"

"Then let's go"

..

* * *

"See she's not coming" Wydowna said.

"Fine I'll just deal with you myself" Revolta said raising her wand.

"I don't think so"

Revolta was surprised by the sudden blast and looked up to find her hostages had gotten lose.

"Well well come to join the party?" Revolta asked standing back up.

"Like we're ending the party" Shaggy said.

Then all chaos broke lose as Revolta and her remaining minions tried to take on Christina and everyone else. This battle lasted for several minutes before Revolta sent a fatal blast Shaggy's way knocking him across the room.

"SHAGGY!" Christina cried out flying after her boyfriend.

"Oh get over it" Revolta sneered as Christina looked Shaggy over and tried to wake him up.

Christina went stiff.

"Christina?" Sibella asked.

"Get over it?" Christina whispered.

"Uh oh" Winnie said.

"Get over it? My boyfriend could be dead and you're telling me to GET OVER IT?" Christina yelled charging revolta and knocking her backwards.

"OH YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS REVOLTA! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO GET OVER IT!"

"Ten dollars says Christina beats Revolta senseless" Winnie said.

"Winnie now isn't the time to make bets" Sibella scolded.

"YOU EVIL GUTLESS PIECE OF SLIME. NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ABSOLUTELY NO ONE SHOULD EVER TELL ME TO GET OVER IT BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? IF HE DIES I'LL MAKE ABSOLUTELY SURE YOUR'RE EXECUTED FOR THIS" Christina yelled kicking Revolta across the floor.

"Do ya think we should stop her?" Clawed asked.

"Nope"

Christina proceeded to break revolta's wand in half rendering her powerless.

Revolta was out cold and badly beaten when Christina finished with her.

Christina rushed back to Shaggy who to her relief was breathing and awake.

"Christina? What happened?"

"Long story" Christina said as the monster council arrived to drag revolta away.

...

* * *

Once everyone was outside they were all crushed in hugs by their parents who'd been worried sick there were so many people talking it was hard to keep up. Shaggy whose arm was now bandaged took Christina off to the side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I believe the right question would be are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine but I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Yeah I'm fine"

...

* * *

Later that evening there was a party at Miss grimwood's to celebrate. Shaggy made an announcement.

"Attention everyone"

The room fell silent.

"Scooby and I have decided to resume work here at Miss Grimwood's. Now Fred, Daphne, Velma We love solving mysteries with you guys but now after everything that's happened we'd think it'd be best if we went back to work here"

"And You're all welcome here as well" Miss Grimwood added

Christina didn't believe it at first.

"You're really going to work here again?"

"Yes I can't bear being apart from you anymore" Shaggy replied.

And they kissed earning lots of awes from the crowed and a strem stare from Dracula.

The end for now!

...

* * *

 **OKAY THAT WRAPS UP THIS STORY BUT THAT MIGHT NOT BE THE END REVEIW PLEASE.**


End file.
